


it'll be okay, you'll be okay

by RenTDankworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst without plot, Depresive!Oikawa Tooru, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Suportive!Iwaizumi Hajime (mention), Suportive!Kuroo Tetsurou, lol, mentions of depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Kuroo siente que es lo único que puede hacer en ese momento. Solo creer en que todo estará bien. [KuroOi a medias]





	it'll be okay, you'll be okay

Kuroo se pregunta, de esa forma tan profunda en la que a veces suele darle muchas vueltas al mismo asunto, cómo y por qué terminó abrazando a ese chico de sonrisa tonta y cabello suave como la seda más cara.

Es que...no se termina de explicar cuál es la razón detrás de que tenga el cuerpo de Oikawa Tooru prácticamente aplastando el suyo con su peso, con los temblores que el llanto le ocasionan y con el dolor incrustado en su pecho.

—Tetsu-chan…Kuroo...—murmura el castaño entre el llanto, con la voz ronca de tanto gritar y Tetsurō siente como su ropa está ahora mojada con las lágrimas de ese chico que ahora le parece tan... pequeño (y roto, y a punto de cometer alguna estupidez).

Tetsurō se siente tan inútil de no saber qué hacer, o qué de decir. No es Iwaizumi, y ni de lejos podría hacer lo mismo que Hajime hace cuando Oikawa simplemente se rompe porque son diferentes.

Hajime está acostumbrado a estos episodios depresivos, y él es solo un chico de Tokio que no sabe cómo reaccionar, o qué hacer, tampoco sabe si está bien decir que _«Todo está bien, que estará bien»_ como lo hacen en esas películas románticas que tanto odia por ser irreales y vender una trillada imagen de amor que le da asco.

Kuroo solamente deja al castaño estar sobre él, lo deja llorar hasta que las lágrimas se le acaben y solo quedan las frases a medias y palabras sueltas.

—Está bien… —murmura Kuroo aún tirado en el frío piso de madera, tratando de controlar la situación a pesar de que no sabe cómo actuar, cuando ni siquiera él se cree sus palabras y no está para nada seguro de si todo está bien o no.

Tooru solo se abraza más a él, Tetsurō siente que respirar se le dificulta dada la posición en la que están, pero deja que Oikawa solo esté ahí, abrazándolo como si fuera lo único que lo puede atar al mundo real (Kuroo piensa que tal vez es lo único que evita que Oikawa Tooru termine de enloquecer y cometa alguna tontería).

—Está bien, Tooru…—dice de nuevo, esta vez acariciando el cabello de Oikawa, devolviendo el abrazo en un intento por evitar algo que ni siquiera está seguro si puede o no ocurrir si no lo hace—. Todo va a estar bien —susurra antes de dejar un suave beso sobre la cabeza del castaño e intenta creerse sus palabras.

Kuroo siente que es lo único que puede hacer en ese momento.

Solo creer en que todo estará bien.


End file.
